


【冢不二 】 相亲

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 6





	【冢不二 】 相亲

手冢国光全世界最招架不住的就是女人，尤其是会哭的女人，尤其是这个会哭的女人还是他的亲生母亲。  
手冢彩菜此时哭得一把鼻涕一把泪，絮絮叨叨把手冢从小是多么懂事多么体贴父母各种陈谷子烂芝麻的事说了一遍，言下之意是现在的手冢一点都不孝顺一点都不会体谅长辈的心情。  
“如果你还当我是你妈，就乖乖给我去相亲。”  
最后彩菜放了狠话，拍桌定案，手冢上诉无能，只好遵从母意一脸愁苦地拿了一沓女性的照片回家。按照母亲的说法，他这周必须得从中挑一个见面。不管以什么借口，哪怕第二天就是世界末日了也不能拒绝。

其实手冢能理解母亲的好意。  
因为自己是医生经常要上手术台的缘故，一日三餐根本不能得到保证。有时候连续做了几个大手术，可能来不及吃饭就累得直接睡了。次数多了，就落下了胃病。  
母亲原本从不干涉他的私生活，但自从上次接到手冢因为胃穿孔晕倒在手术室的电话，从此就再也不能够对自己这唯一的儿子放心。  
彩菜始终认为，男人只要有了家室，就会自觉地担负起一个家庭的责任，不会这么胡来，而且如果有个人在手冢身边照顾他，彩菜也会比较安心。  
但手冢已经27岁了，却始终没有找女朋友的打算，更不要说建立家庭。于是彩菜只好使出杀手锏，拿出母亲的威严强迫儿子接受自己安排的相亲。  
以手冢的长相和工作，除了面部表情少一点，彩菜十分自信自家儿子将会是相亲市场上的抢手货。

转眼又是周末。手冢刚下班回来，就接到母亲的电话，要他晚上赶紧确定相定的人选，她已经订好了见面的地方，现在就只差手冢这边的答复了。  
手冢嘴上答应着，心里却不由得苦恼，前两天市里某高层建筑发生特大火灾，送了三十几个伤员过来，医院上上下下都忙得够呛，那沓照片他拿回来都没看过，那些相亲对象们是圆是扁都搞不清楚。  
正叹着气，屋里的门铃响了。这时候来拜访他的，只能是一个人。  
手冢借口有客人挂了彩菜电话，起身去应门，果然，是住在对门的不二周助。

跟不二成为邻居实在是巧合。  
去年手冢搬来这里，第一天准备开伙时发现家里少买了酱油。因为不习惯在外面吃饭或是叫外卖，踌躇再三，手冢还是决定去敲对门邻居的门。  
敲了半天都没人应门，但是门底的缝隙明显地透出灯光说明家里有人在。  
也许现在主人不方便？  
手冢决定放弃，正转头准备离开的时候，门却吱啦一声打开了。

一个披头散发衣衫不整的不二周助出现在他面前。  
两人眼神对上，不禁都愣了愣。

不二显然刚刚洗完澡，还在穿衣服的时候听到敲门声，就急匆匆地捞了几件衣服穿好冲过来开门。大概还没来得及擦头发，顶着一脑袋的湿发，正不停地往下滴水。薄薄的衬衫湿漉漉地挂在不二身上，有种微妙的色气感。  
手冢盯着不二看了一会儿，目光落在对方来不及扣上纽扣的洁白胸口，不禁有点不自在地偏过头去。  
几年前，他们还是血气方刚的少年时，手冢曾经亲密无间地拥抱过这具身体。当时少年弹性绝佳皮肤的润滑质感仿佛还在指尖流转回味。

可是后来他们就分开了。和平分手。  
因为手冢打算去德国留学并长期留在那个严谨的国度，不二也决定按照自己的意愿成为一个自由摄影家在世界各地流浪。  
两人都是理智的人，一旦分手，就抛却了过去的所有牵绊。  
手冢想不起上次听到不二的消息是什么时候了，也许是五年前？  
那个时候，两人已经分开，在手冢赴德启程之前不二来找他。那时的少年笑得一派安然淡定，却让手冢莫名地心内不甘。  
不二拥抱了手冢，两人最后一次接吻。从此杳无音讯。

却不知道是命运有心为他们安排故事的下文或者应该说是造物弄人。  
失踪了几年的不二突然就这样地出现在手冢面前。  
两人都被这突如其来的重逢震惊，一时间谁也不能主动开口。  
但是没有辜负这缘分。自那后，两人又恢复了来往，不过也只是维持普通的朋友关系。彼此心里都很清楚，现在的他们已经不是年少轻狂，在重新见面的一瞬间，过去那段混沌不明的关系已然有了答案。他们也许已经长大到足够忍受孤独，却不能再接受，一个走进了心里的人，总有一天将会离开。

不二双手合十，非常诚恳地向手冢表达歉意。  
不二是自由撰稿人，平时没事瞎逛，到截稿期就开始拼命赶稿，赶到废寝忘食的地步，绝对不比手冢这经常动不动就要上好几台手术的人要轻松多少。  
每每到这个时候，也是不二的断粮期。他往往是一口气写完十几万字的小说，才意识到已经饿得前胸贴后背，但是找遍家里又没什么储备的粮食，就只好厚着脸皮来找饲主——虽然手冢本人的生活作息也好不到哪里去，但他有空的时候还是会乐意自己下厨做饭，做好几天的饭量放在冰箱里，以防饿熊前来觅食。  
今天手冢一天没回来，不二也就饿了一天。赶了两天稿子，小脸都瘦了一圈。  
手冢看着不二的小尖脸不禁有点心痛，于是侧了侧身子放不二进门。  
“冰箱里还有一份昨天晚上做的鳗鱼茶，你先去热热吃了吧。”  
本来想给不二再做几样菜喂饱他，但是想到母亲大人在挂掉电话前给他下的最后通牒，就不禁有点头痛。

还是按母亲的意思办吧。  
手冢从茶几的抽屉下拿出上次从母亲那带回来的那沓女性照片，开始一张张地翻看起来。彩菜很上心，每张照片之后都附了主人的简历，详细程度堪比调查户口。照片上的女性看上去各有千秋，有的甜美可爱，有的知性温婉，有的利落大方，有的成熟干练。但是手冢草草翻过一轮照片，一个能让他产生兴趣的都没有。  
因为太没有感觉，如果非要强迫自己随便挑一个与之见面，是很不负责任的做法，手冢觉得这不符合自己的作风。

“这么多女生的照片？手冢你春天来了？”  
吃饱喝足后，不二从厨房晃到了手冢家客厅。也不当自己是外人，一屁股就坐到手冢旁边，靠在他的肩膀上两人一起看照片。  
“母亲要我从里面挑一个去相亲。”  
“是吗？相亲是好事啊，手冢你的表情为什么好像有人强迫你喝乾汁？”  
不二这些年，嘴巴越发的伶牙俐齿。  
手冢本来不想跟他继续讨论这个问题，但自己实在无法做出决定，就顺口问了一句：“这些人里，你觉得哪个好？”  
不二于是伸手从这堆照片里随手拎了一个出来:“这个我觉得就挺好的。”

胡说，你根本就没看。  
手冢在心里腹诽。同时心里有一种说不出的失落感。

手冢沉默。不二也不再说话。  
一时气氛有点冷场。虽然两个人都装作在研究不二随手选的相亲对象，但两人的心思都不在这上面。  
有些他们曾以为能够隐藏起来的心情，其实只是因为他们处在一种相对安稳和平的环境里。因为能看到对方，感受到对方，觉得对方在某种程度上还是属于自己的——?  
就因为这样，才能自欺欺人地以朋友关系继续下去。

不二觉得自己很难想象手冢通过这些相亲或者是别的什么方法，遇到一个真正令他心动的人，然后组成一个在旁人看来无懈可击的家庭。  
真的能够不在意吗？如果手冢的心里有了别人？  
曾经那个地方，不二相信是自己专属。而无论是现在还是以后，不二确认自己都不愿意将其拱手让人。

想清楚了，就要马上行动。

“呐，手冢……”  
不二从手冢肩膀上抬起头来，刚好手冢也正低头看他，两双眼睛对上，一时间，两人都明了了对方想表达的内容。  
这么多年，他们曾经为朋友所称颂的默契，一直没变。  
我们的心情，一直同调。

“呐，手冢，如果你哪天结婚了，我搞不好会去抢亲哦。”不二笑眯眯地说。  
手冢不禁莞尔。  
“不会让你有这个机会的。”?他推了推眼镜，掰过不二的身体慢慢靠近，欺上那片期待已久的柔软。

唇齿厮磨的间隙，不二逸出笑意：“好残忍呐……”  
他的话被毫不留情地打断——  
“到我结婚的时候，你只需要说‘我愿意’。”

——END——?


End file.
